Llamas
by Kiyoshi'sGirl64
Summary: What happens when a joke on Hiei turns sour? Kurama P.O.V.
1. Chapter Zero

**Chapter Zero**

ForbiddenChildLover64

Hey, people!!! It's my new story! I am so sorry if you tried to read this story before a chapter was posted—long story, the reason behind that!

This is my first attempt at writing from Kurama's point of view. I've written from Hiei's before but, as Hiei is my favorite character, it was a lot easier than this story. Any help would be nice! As is usual, I'm rambling.

Also, this story is kind of a more comical branch off of my story Goodbye, Shuichi Minamino. It takes place after chapter two of that story. So you might want to read those two chapters first. Obviously, the viewpoint switches from that story to this one. Sorry about that.

BTW, I don't, unfortunately, own any of the characters—unfortunately being Hiei. If I create any characters, I will let you know that they belong to me. Otherwise, they are Yoshihiro Togashi's. And, again, I'm rambling so maybe I should just shut up.

Well, anyway, here is the story!

* * *

It was April 1. April Fool's Day. My favorite holiday. Not Hiei's. He was dreading it.

Last year, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and I had snuck into his apartment at two in the morning. Yusuke and Kuwabara had somehow gotten him and his bed out the door without waking him—something I am sure will never be explained. I then used vines to attach his bed to the walls. The floor. The ceiling. Any flat surface in the hallway. When Hiei woke up, he was encaged—quite literally, as he couldn't get out—in a mass of plant life. I had had to let him out. I didn't, however, have my vines relinquish the bed. It is still sitting in the hall.

My plan this year was much simpler. I would sneak into his apartment—again, I'm quite good at it—and shape shift into a llama. Why a llama? Because it was so _random_. And Hiei hated random.

So I waited until he left, unlocked his door, walked in, and locked the door back up. And I shape shifted.

Hiei came home and found me—as a llama, mind you—sitting on his couch.

He turned around, walked back out, and I followed. Followed him all the way to Yusuke's and Kuwabara's school, and into their classroom. "Yusuke! Kuwabara!" Hiei said, interrupting the teacher, "Why is there a llama stalking me? I found it in my apartment, and it won't leave me alone!"

"Wasn't me." Yusuke said, "Kuwabara?"

"Nope, maybe it was Kurama." And they busted out laughing. I was the most ridiculous creature they had ever seen. I had bright red fur and green eyes. Thanks to all the time I had spent as Shuichi, I had developed the habit of using that as my disguise. And Yusuke and Kuwabara realized that the llama was me.

"Yep. It was definitely Kurama." Yusuke managed to gasp.

"When I find him, I'm gonna kill him." Hiei muttered.

And Yusuke and Kuwabara lost all the self control they had managed to regain, and cracked up again, and I think I caught the words, "Good luck with that!" before the teacher stopped staring at me.

He then said, "Yusuke, Kuwabara, don't meet your friends in class. Especially when they have swords and pet llamas with them."

Hiei turned his glare on the teacher as if to say, 'I know that was directed at me, not them. And, just so you know and won't make that mistake again, I do what I want and go where I want when I want to, and I don't give a damn about what anyone else thinks. Got it?'

And, despite the fact Hiei had said nothing, the teacher got it. He changed his mind with a, "Never mind, stay as long as you like!" I had a _very_ hard time not laughing.

For the rest of the afternoon I followed Hiei in his search—the one where he was looking for me. Not being able to find me further fueled his rage. Until, eventually, he sat down to actually _think_ about where I could be—he still hadn't really _looked_ at the llama and how similar it was to the way I used to look.

As we were sitting there, something bit me. "Ouch!" I said in surprise as something furry and two inches high scurried off. Hiei looked at me. And looked at me. And looked at me. And suddenly made the connection that had previously avoided him. He understood, finally, why he hadn't been able to find me.

"Kurama!" Hiei yelled. I laughed and shape shifted back into my normal form, but Hiei continued staring. Eventually asking, "Are you going to change back so I can kill you in a fair fight, or not?" I looked down. I was still a llama. I must not have focused my concentration hard enough. "Well?" I heard Hiei ask. I looked up, still surprised.

"I can't change back."

* * *

Well, how'd you like the chapter? Anybody have any idea as to why he couldn't change back? I'm probably going to get stuck quite often—it took my about a week to write this chapter, and it's very short—but I like the idea. In light of this, any suggestions, requests, random ideas, anything else—random or otherwise—that you would like to see would be welcome. And, if you haven't figured this out, I absolutely _love_ randomness!

Please Review!!!!!

ForbiddenChildLover64


	2. Chapter Negative One

**Chapter –1**

ForbiddenChildLover64

Hey, I'm back!! Here is chapter –1.

* * *

"What the hell do you mean you can't change back?" Hiei yelled at me. 

"It means exactly what it sounds like. Something happened and now…" I took a deep breath, "Now I'm stuck like this."

"What happened?"

"…I don't know."

Hiei glared at me. I had ruined his entire day. Which had kind of been the entire point. No, there isn't any 'kind of' about it. That was my intention. "You deserve it." He was right. But there was no way I was going to admit it.

"Well, we need to find a way to change me back." I said, choosing to ignore his previous comment.

"We? You've gotten yourself into this mess. _I_ am not the one stuck looking like a stupid llama. And I have no intention of helping you." And he turned to leave.

"What the hell was that for?" Hiei was yelled at me.

"Huh?" I said. I felt as if someone had hit me over the head with a baseball bat. Or a hammer. Or something else immensely hard and painful. The headache was so bad, I could hardly think.

"That's all you can say? 'Huh.' That is honestly all you can say? You just bit my hand for no reason."

"I did no such thing."

"Yes, you did." He said, holding up a hand that was red and starting to swell. There was all also a place where the skin had broken and he was bleeding very slightly. And there were teeth marks, too. I guess he was right.

"I don't _remember_ doing it."

"How can you not remember? It was less than three minutes ago! And biting someone isn't something you go around doing without out a least thinking enough to remember it!"

"Hiei—I honestly don't remember. And… I think this might have something to do with the fact… the fact that I can't change back."

"Oh…" Then something inexplicable happened. One second, Hiei was there, and the next he wasn't. In his place was…

A llama.

I'm not joking. A llama. A llama that was black from head to hoof, except for the white starburst that sat on its head. It had red eyes.

And I couldn't help but laugh because the Hiei-llama still had a sword sheathed to its side and a third eye.

"What are you laughing at?" Hiei asked.

"Don't look now, Hiei, but it looks as if we are in the same boat, now."

He looked at me funny, then looked down and muttered, "Kurama, when I am no longer a llama, I'm gonna kill you."

"You do that. We've got to tell Koenma about this. We need to find Yusuke—he can contact Botan." And he wasn't even listening to me. He was looking all around himself, trying to find something. "What are you looking for?"

"My headband. It came off. And a llama walking around with a sword is a bit much. But one with a sword _and_ a third eye? That's just not right."

"Ah. It's right there." I said, nodding—the only reason for not pointing being that I didn't have fingers. "Although I do wonder how you intend to put it on."

"Shut up."

He did, however, manage to get it on, although I still have no idea how.

Then we walked back to Yusuke's school. Predictable, when we entered his classroom, everyone started laughing. And who could blame them? Her I was, still red-furred and green-eyed as a Christmas decoration, now accompanied by a shorter llama wearing a headband and carrying a sword.

Yusuke found it impossible not to comment, "And what happened to you, Hiei?"

Then Hiei did something completely, totally, incredibly, and undeniably stupid.

He answered Yusuke.

Aloud.

* * *

There's that chapter!! How'd you all like it? Let me now with a review!! And mention any randomness that you want to see. If you haven't figured it out already, I am a pig fan of random : ) 


	3. author's note

Okay, so sorry it's been forever since I updated!

I am really stuck with this idea right now, besides the fact that I cannot find any time whatsoever to write it.

If you have any ideas send a review, and I should be able to update more quickly!

ForbiddenChildLover64


	4. Chapter Negative Two

**Chapter –2  
**ForbiddenChildLover64

Hey, I'm finally back with chapter –2!!

Well, none of the characters belong to me. So now that that's out of the way, you can read the story.

* * *

Part of the problem was that we were in a classroom. Okay, that _was_ the problem. Hiei appeared to be llama. And he was talking. If you could call it_ talking_. And the language he was using was definitely _not_ school appropriate. Because he was uttering an incredibly long string of profanities.

Everyone seemed to be in shock. Once Hiei had shut up, the teacher asked, "Is there something wrong?"

"Of course there is, you idiot!" Hiei shouted. "Look at me! I'm a freaking llama! Or are talking llamas a fairly normal occurrence in you classroom?"

I decided it was time to intervene. "Calm down, Hiei."

"Why the hell should I?"

"Being calm will help us think of solutions."

"Hn."

I turned to the teacher. "Could we borrow Yusuke and Kuwabara? They're the only ones who can help us out of our… predicament."

He looked faint. "Of course." I had a feeling that this would have been his answer no matter my request. So long as it involved Hiei's and my leaving.

Out in the hall, Yusuke became serious—for once in his life. "What _did_ happen to you two?"

I answered before Hiei had a chance to. "You know I played a joke on Hiei, right? Well, when he figured out I _was_ the llama, I couldn't shape shift back. And then, according to Hiei, I bit him." I frowned because I still couldn't remember that. "Two minutes later, he joined me in llamaness."

"So it's like… rabies?" Kuwabara asked.

"As well as I can tell, yes." I said. Hiei remained silent. He hadn't said so much as 'Hn,' since his outburst in the classroom.

"Then we can't let you or Hiei bite anyone else until Koenma figures this out." Yusuke stated, as if we all didn't already know that.

"Exactly."

"Kuwabara, you stay here and watch these two. Keep them from biting each other or anyone else."

"Don't tell me what to do, Urameshi!"

"Why not? You don't have the brain capacity to give yourself orders, so than means you need someone else to do that for you."

"Urameshi, I'm gonna kill you!"

I stepped in. "Now is not the time. I am very tired of being stuck like this. Yusuke, go talk to Botan. Kuwabara, you _do_ need to stay her and keep Hiei and I away from people we might bite."

Kuwabara was about to answer but Hiei commented too quickly to give him a chance. "I do _not_ need to be babysat! Especially by the likes of him!" From here his language got colorful. _Very_ colorful. Quite a few of the words he used I don't think even Yusuke knew the meaning of. Besides that, he was cursing in several different languages (including Japanese, English, Spanish, and what I recognized as _Latin_). I have never heard anyone use so many different curses in one sentence before. (A/N it wouldn't fit the rating of this fanfic to write what he actually said. Besides, _I_ don't have that kind of vocabulary, so I'll just leave what he said to your imaginations : P) We stood and listened to him for about five minutes. Yusuke, no doubt, was cataloging all the new words into his memory for later use. Eventually he stopped, seeing that it wasn't phasing any of us in the slightest.

Yusuke left to go talk to Botan. We—Kuwabara and I, that is—followed Hiei to his favorite tree. Which he could no longer climb.

Then Hiei's eyes glazed over.

* * *

Okay, that's the end of the chapter! Hoped you liked it!

This story is rather hard to write because no one is giving me any suggestions. So I am going to have a contest. Anyone who has an idea, review and tell it to me. I will look at all the ideas. The best idea will become the next chapter with the person who reviewed it to me as the winner!

So please enter the contest! There aren't really any rules other than you will be disqualified if the idea is inappropriate for this rating. : )

ForbiddenChildLover64


	5. Chapter Negative Three

**Chapter –3  
**ForbiddenChildLover64

Sorry it's been so long! I don't own any of the characters (unfortunately). Read and review. BTW, there is a little bit of language in the chapter. Nothing real bad, but I thought I should warn you because the rating is lower than most of the stories I've written. It's only 'damn' but it is said several times.

* * *

About two seconds after his eyes glazed, he was gone. Great. A llama moving at Hiei-speed. Then, "How'd I get over here? And why does it taste like I ate something nasty?" I turned around to see Hiei shaking his head and Kuwabara on the ground clutching the back of his leg.

"I think you just bit Kuwabara," I told him.

"…Disgusting." Hiei said, spitting on the ground as if to rid his mouth of some insect that had flown in without his consent. Then we both realized what had happened and turned to look at Kuwabara. Just in time to see him morph into a llama. Not like Hiei, who just changed form from one second to the next. It took a minute or two with Kuwabara. The only reason for the difference that I can think of would be Kuwabara's humanity; his human composition was different than Hiei's demonic one. Hence, they were transformed into llamas in different ways.

But, whatever the cause for the difference, the end effect was the same. And before us stood a rather tall, very _orange_ llama. This can't be good. And we don't yet know if we can each bit and transform only one person or multiple people. I truly hope that it is the first option.

To my dismay, as a couple walked by both Kuwabara's and Hiei's eyes glazed over. They ran up and each bit one of the two people before I had a chance to intervene. The girl screamed and the guy yelled and chased the two creatures away, eyeing me warily. They had walked about three more steps when, as was predictable, they morphed into llamas. Wonderful. Then Kuwabara started complaining of a headache. The couple looked at each other, shocked. That was when they discovered the change. If the situation hadn't been so serious, their expressions would have been highly amusing. They both ran off before I had a chance to stop them and explain.

Wonderful. Now not only were Kuwabara, Hiei, and I llamas, but two random citizens as well. The only way this could get worse would be if

Damn. The worst just happened. I, if not all of us, changed. And I had just bit someone. The little girl ran off at a gallop and now there are

Something is seriously wrong. The blank periods are more frequent now. And both of the people I've bitten have run off before I had a chance to tell them what is going on. So that means, since even Hiei and I can't control it, there are at least seven diseased, talking llamas loose on the city. Not to mention any extra Hiei, Kuwabara, and the other four may have accidentally created. Seven I _know_ exist.

About thirteen blank outs later—I'd given up trying to stop my victims—I met Hiei. He had no idea where Kuwabara was. I spoke first, "How many people do you think you've bitten? Ten or more?"

"Hn."

Crap. "Me as well. And who knows how many have been bitten by Kuwabara and the ones the three of us bit. Damn. It's a chain reaction. The more people we bite, the more people they bite, etc." It was mind boggling, the number of people that could have been changed. Thankfully, it seemed to be contained in this portion of the city. For now. Every other person we walked by was a llama. And half of the ones who weren't, either Hiei or I bit and they joined us in the kingdom of biting, talking llamas. It had become an epidemic.

Shortly thereafter, we found Kuwabara. He was walking around aimlessly, kind of like we were doing. But every once in a while he would walk into something. Hiei snickered. We walked up to him and I said, "Kuwabara? Is something wrong? You keep running into buildings and street lights."

"Yeah. My head hurts so bad I can't see anything."

"The headache is affecting your vision? I have a headache, but it's not that bad." I replied.

"Hn. Weakling." Hiei agreed.

"Damn. The runts here, isn't he Kurama?"

"You really can't see anything," I replied, "Oh look!"

"Why? What am I supposed to be looking _at_?"

"Oh. Yusuke's back. And he's brought Botan."

"Finally." Kuwabara muttered, just as Yusuke walked up.

"Damn. What did you three do?" he asked. "The city's in chaos." As if we couldn't already see that. Well, Kuwabara couldn't. But talk about stating the obvious.

"Hiei bit Kuwabara, then they each bit another person before I could stop them. Then somehow we got separated. And everyone kept biting people—we can't—"

"control it," I finished. Then I watched as Yusuke morphed. Heh. This could be a problem. Then we all just watch—we saw it as unavoidable—as Kuwabara's gaze became unfocused and he bit Botan. This is where I discovered more proof for my theory. As I said, it seemed as if humans morphed and demons changed in a fraction of a second. Botan—being neither human nor demon, but a ferry girl—disappeared. One second she was there, then poof nothing was there. She was gone for probably three seconds. Then she popped back into existence. As a blue llama. Yes. _Blue_.

So there we stood. Five llamas. One black and white and one a very dark brown, almost black. Reasonable colors for llamas to be. Then there was Kuwabara and I; a bright orange llama and a bright red llama—both a stretch, but still believable looking llamas. And finally, there was Botan. A blue llama, completely ridiculous and abnormal. That's when Botan go a page from Koenma one her compact makeup communicator—I never did know what to call it.

"Botan. I see you've been hit by the epidemic." Koenma said.

"Yes. Unfortunately." She replied.

"Well, I've got information on your…condition."

* * *

How'd you like it? By the way, I apologize for the lack of updating—you all probably know how much finals suck.

Please review!

ForbiddenChildLover64


	6. Chapter Negative Four

**Chapter –4  
**ForbiddenChildLover64

Hey! Finally, I am back with another chapter (the last!) of Llamas! I'm afraid it isn't very good because I really wasn't in the best mood for writing but I wanted to finish this story before I start my new one.

I don't own any of the characters.

* * *

"Then tell us!" exclaimed Botan.

"Well, it's caused by the bite of a llama demon. I'll show you." Koenma pulled up an image. It showed something that looked very familiar in that it was furry and two inches high.

"I saw that." I said.

"Hn." Hiei agreed. He had obviously seen it too.

"Just tell us how to go back to normal," Yusuke said.

"Well, that's the bad news." Koenma replied.

"Kurama. When I have thumbs and can hold my katana again, I'm going to kill you." Hiei threatened.

"Hiei," Koenma interrupted, "The question is not _when_ you will get your thumbs back. The question is _if_ you will."

"_What_?!" Hiei yelled so loudly several passersby looked at him in alarm. Then he started yelling at me using the same sort of language he had used in the classroom. I think I saw Yusuke concentrating for once—probably to try and pick up some of the words.

Finally Koenma interrupted again. "Hiei, calm down. It sounds a lot worse than it is. The _if_ is whether or not you can catch the demon who bit Kurama. He must be killed for everything to go back to normal. Basically, once whoever bit you is no longer a llama themselves, you will change back. Since the thing that bit Kurama _is_ a llama, it must be _killed_. Once it's dead Kurama will change back within the hour. Then anyone Kurama bit will return to normal within the hour. Eventually, the cycle _will_ reverse itself—so long as you _do_ manage to kill the demon. If not, you will remain like this for the rest of your lives. Which, for you Hiei, I imagine would be a rather long time."

"Hn." Hiei had finally calmed, although he was still glaring daggers at me. The saying _if looks could kill_ ran through my head. And if looks _could_ kill, I _would_ be dead.

"Master Koenma, sir, we've got to go." Botan said urgently.

"What's the rush?" he asked.

"I just saw it."

"Where?" shouted Kuwabara.

"Around that corner!" Botan replied and we all chased it. The chase continued for approximately an hour. At that point we had it cornered in an abandoned warehouse. It rather reminded me of the warehouse where Hiei and I had first teamed up. (see manga volume seven, Two Shot bonus episode.)

And it just gave up. It sat there and didn't try to stop us as we approached. Or we _thought_ it had given up. Yusuke tried to catch it… and it shot away from him. For a few minutes it ran here and there, this way and that, dancing in and out between our legs, always just out of our reach.

Then it disappeared through a doorway to our left. When we entered that room, it was no longer alone. Three others stood behind it. Accomplices. And they weren't two inches high, either. At least the original one had changed size and they were all approximately the same size as us now. Which evened things out, because although we had a very slight advantage in the way of numbers, that advantage came in the form of Botan. And she doesn't fight.

Or so I thought. The fight started and we had killed two of them. We had to kill them—they all looked exactly alike so we couldn't just kill the one that bit me. Then Kuwabara was knocked out because he still had such a bad headache he could barely see anything. Yusuke followed shortly after because he had become accustomed to using the reigun. And as a llama he had no index finger. On top of that, he wasn't used to fighting as a llama and two of them ganged up on him. Where was Botan?

Right as I thought that two rocks flew in from up by the ceiling and landed on the two remaining llama demons' heads. Botan's aim was amazing! I hadn't even noticed her leave until just now. Hiei and I then proceeded to kill them. Twenty minutes later, I was back to normal. Hiei followed shortly afterward, along with Yusuke. Next Kuwabara changed back, bringing the headache along with him. Finally Botan changed back and we were all back to our normal selves. And I invited everyone over for dinner, thankful to be back to my original state of being.

Hiei asked me to get him a drink at one point. I figured I owed him, so I obliged. Big mistake. He had put a rubber band around the handle of the sprayer on the sink so that when I turned on the water, I got sprayed. And I was soaked. I filled the glass and took it back to Hiei, who just grinned at my waterlogged state. Everyone else cracked up.

And I vowed that today was the last time I shape shifted for any kind of practical joke on Hiei or anyone else, April Fools' Day or otherwise. I would stick to jokes like the one Hiei had played on me. But April Fools' Day is still my favorite holiday.

* * *

That's the end of Llamas! I hope you enjoyed it. Please review one last time!

ForbiddenChildLover64


End file.
